


Tipsy Girl

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alcohol, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gossip, Love Confessions, Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: After fighting a difficult demon, the four travelers spend the night at a local village inn.  Introduce a bottle of sake, will a drunk Kagome confront Inuyasha for the truth...  and How will he respond to her confession?





	Tipsy Girl

_Whining_ , “Ah, it was a hard one, that demon.  I’m so tired.”

“Agreed Kagome, we should just find a place to rest for the night.” Sango trudges beside her

“There is a village just up ahead and I see clouds looming.”

“You always see clouds looming Miroku.” Kagome shakes her finger at the monk.

He retorts, “Do you want to sleep in the forest again?”

Kagome Sighs, “Not really.”

“Well then, I must bless their inn!”

Sango laughs, “Just no stealing this time.”

 

Inuyasha just frowns at the three in conversation ahead of him.  Usually he’s the one that saves the day but not with this demon.  Tetsusaiga was dealing it damage but with the Shikon fragment fueling its strength, before he knew it, the demon had him pinned.  With Inuyasha so close to the demon, Miroku couldn’t use his wind tunnel and Sango had been thrown back as well.  No, it was Kagome who saved him, saved them all.  Through her screams of his name, and his cries telling her to get back she shot her arrow now pulsing so brightly it seemed to be made of light itself.  It hit the demon’s head blasting it into dust and smoke and all that had been left behind was the piece of the Sacred Jewel.  He’d been awestruck at the whole sight as he usually was and still in shock when she rushed to his side to check on him.  Are you okay, she had asked, tears brimming along her lids ready to spill.  _Keh_ , of course I am he had snapped at her, instantly regretting his harsh tone.  He was angry not because she had saved him but because she had put herself in danger again and he didn’t like that.  Well sorry for saving your ass, she had screamed and rushed away.  _‘Idiot!’_   he slapped himself mentally. Now she was avoiding him and that only added to his sour disposition. 

Every so often Kagome would turn to look back, keeping Inuyasha in her peripheral vision.  He appeared to still be sulking behind their group and she was sad and angry not knowing why he reacted so harshly.  But she didn’t want to let her concern show so she threw herself into the latest conversation, bath, food, sleep, maybe sake was suggested; they could all use some relaxation.  _‘Eventually he’ll come around…’_ she sighed, he always did. 

 

There was one small inn in the whole village but it would suffice.  So, while Miroku performed for the keeper the two girls walked around the village stopping at a few little shops for supplies or just to look around.  Inuyasha tagged along with them, not wanting to let Kagome out of his sight.  It annoyed her, but she did her best to ignore him, still irritated about his little tantrum.

After bathing in the private baths and a delicious meal provided by the inn, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku unwound in the room while Inuyasha stayed stoic on its porch area.  Still lost in thought about the whole demon incident, the Kagome thing, and he was further irritated that she made him wear the yukata’s provided by the inn.  What’s the big deal?  She had chastised him, Miroku commenting about being respectful didn’t help either.  _Keh_ , okay it was comfortable but his fire-rat robe provided additional protection and he felt a little naked without it.

Inside, the trio were having a light conversation until Sango broke out a bottle of a very high quality Daiginjo sake she had been gifted earlier by a thankful client.  Using cups provided at dinner, she pours for each of them.  At first Kagome is hesitant to drink it, still young, almost 16 at the time, she wasn’t used to drinking any type of alcohol unless for religious ceremonies. 

“Come on Kagome, you did well today and deserve to relax a little.”  Chides the older girl.

“But Sango, I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle this.  I’m pretty weak when it comes to alcohol.”

“Don’t worry so much, it’s just us here; well and Inuyasha sulking outside.”

“I heard that!” he growls through the closed shoji door.

Egging him on, “What’s that?  Did anyone here the grumpy dog barking outside?”

“Miroku!” Sango slaps his shoulder, “Don’t be so mean.”

“He deserves it after being so rude to Kagome.  The girl saved our butts back there and all he could do was snap at her.”

“Sango’s right, just leave him be for now.” Kagome mumbles, “You know Yash, he likes to be the hero.”

“Well that still doesn’t make up for his attitude.  But fine, let’s just drink and be merry!  Kanpai!”

“Kanpai!” the two girls giggle and they all shoot down their drinks.

 

Outside…

_‘Tch, calling me a dog!  Friggin’ Miroku.  And Kagome!  I don’t always want to be the hero.  Maybe it looks that way sometimes but it’s not, damn it!  I just need to keep her safe that’s all, why can’t she, they understand that?  Of course, it would help if I told them the reason but…  Ugh, I shouldn’t have to explain myself!  I just can’t afford to lose another one…’_

 

“So, Kagome,” Sango leans on the girls shoulder a bit tipsy.  “What’s the deal with you and Inuyasha anyways?  He’s always so jealous and protective over you like he’s your man but claims other wise…”

The young girls face heats up further, already warm from the alcohol, “It’s complicated huh, I mean, he’s still in love with Kikyo but maybe since she’s not around he’s transferring his feelings onto me…”

“I don’t think that’s the whole reason.”

“What do you mean Miroku?”

“The boy likes you too, he all but said he wanted to choose both of you and whether he wants to admit it or not when Koga said he loved you, Inuyasha’s face and reaction was no different than any other furious other half.” He takes a sip of his sake.  “I think it’s more confusion on who he wants more.”

“Been on the receiving end a few times Miroku?”  Sango quips

 _Sigh_ , “I can’t deny it…”

“Well, I’m not gonna share him!”  Kagome hiccups “with her that is…”

“Ahh, Kagome you do like him too, don’t you?” Sango giggles.  “I knew it!”

“I-I didn’t say that!” she stammers, face brightening red, “I’m just saying I wouldn’t share a man with another woman…  B-besides she’s already tried to kill me so it’s obvious she has no plans of letting him go.”

“When did she try to kill you?”

Kagome lowers her voice, “Just before I was trapped in the illusion spell.  She tried to shoot me with an arrow, her demons grabbed me, then she stole the shikon fragment and dropped me off the cliff.  I-I don’t even know how I survived the fall.”

“Does _he_ know?” Miroku motioning with his thumb towards the door.

“No…  He asked me if Kikyo had done something to me but I refused to answer him.”

“But why didn’t you just tell him?”

“B-because,” Kagome looks down, “I didn’t think he’d believe me.  She had asked him, if she told him that she tried to kill me, what would he do…  and when he didn’t immediately respond she started laughing.  I took that as he had doubts if he would save me from her…”

“Well I think he would.”  Responds Miroku.  “If push came to shove and she was trying to kill you, he’d stop her.”

“Thanks… But I don’t know how much I believe that.”

Outside, Inuyasha started eavesdropping on the conversation as soon as Sango started talking about his jealousy over Kouga.  “Keh, I never said I was jealous.” He mumbles to himself _.  ‘Though there might be some truth based on my reaction…  I was ready to kill that bastard for even thinking he’d steal her away from me!  I just don’t know how to talk all that fancy talk like Kouga or Miroku.’_   But the shift in their conversation perks his ears up.  _‘Kikyo did try to kill Kagome!  I knew it, I mean she looked terrified when she saw Kikyo…  I can’t believe she thinks I wouldn’t have tried to save her…’_     

 

With the bottle now empty, Sango and Miroku have resorted to behaving like the unofficial couple they pretend not to be becoming.  A little uncomfortable as the third wheel, Kagome staggers to the door and slides it open, unintentionally slamming it behind her.  When the cold air hits her, she becomes dizzy and stumbles forward.

Inuyasha had heard her coming and just as he turned to look all he was greeted with was a plummeting girl.  “Kagome!”  In a hasty move, he dives in front of her just as she lands on top of him.  But instead of being scared that she just fell, she’s giggling.  “Are you crazy?” he shouts while rolling out from under her.  Sitting up and pulling her to her knees he continues to scold her.  “You’re drunk!  Who gave you so much alcohol?”

“I can drink if I want to…” she hiccups and giggles again.  “I’m a big girl!”

“Obviously not!  Look at you, y-you couldn’t even walk straight.”

“So!  We were just having fun and maybe I needed it!” she pouts.  “It was keeping me warm since no one else was…”

Inuyasha starts to stand up, “Those two are gonna hear it from me, giving you too much damn sake…”

“Don’t leave me…” she grabs ahold of his yukata.  “I just wanna spend time with you.”

“You’re drunk Kagome, what you need is to go to sleep.”  She starts to sniffle, and moisture gathers in her eyes.  _‘Shit!  No, no not now!’_

“Why won’t you just spend time with me?”  she whimpers as her tears threaten to breach its embankments.  “That’s all I wanted…”

“P-please don’t start with the crying.  I’m sorry Kagome, I’ll stay right here.”

“Yay!” she giggles again and starts spacing out at his head. 

“What are you…” his face grimaces when she starts to rub his ears.

“These are so adorable!” her voice is childlike, “so soft and fluffy…”

“Would you stop that.”

“But they’re so cute!”  His face is turning red but he’s also melting into her touch.  “See, you like it.”

“Shut up!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up!”  

But she stops rubbing them and sulks, hands falling to her lap.  After a few moments of awkward silence, she cocks her head slightly to the side zoning on his face again.  Her eyes are glassy but he can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or some other reason; definitely not from the tears he thinks, because they are softening.  The longer her gaze holds the more nervous he becomes.  “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why don’t you like me Inuyasha?”

 _'Eh!_ '  Catching him off guard he’s not sure how to respond, “What are you talking about?  I’m your friend.” 

No, she shakes her head frowning, “why don’t you like me, you know like you, like’d her?  Am I not pretty enough or something?  I mean, I guess Kikyo was attractive but…” she doesn’t finish the sentence.   

Inuyasha turns beet red.  “Kagome…”  As she slowly slinks on her hands and knees towards him, he scoots backwards until he hits the wall.  _‘Shit!’_  

“I think I’m better looking, Inuyasha… and purer…”

The fabric of the yukata catches on her knees.  He starts to panic as the front of her robe starts to slip revealing the tops of her bosoms, eyes widening, he tries to avert them while pulling the front of her robe closed but she doesn’t stop his hands even though they are so close to her chest.  “What are you doing?!!” 

She crawls on his lap facing him.  “You didn’t answer my questions.  Am I not pretty enough for you?”

“I-I,” stammering.  He turns his head trying desperately not to look at her face or the fact he can see a little too much skin…  But she grabs his face and turns it back, her eyes searching his for emotions.

“Well?” 

“Kagome, I think you are v-very beautiful…” 

“But you still like _her_ more, don’t you?”  She pouts again and the tears well up in her eyes. 

“Ugh stop with the tears!”  That only upsets her further. 

“You’re yelling at me.” 

“N-no, I’m sorry, please don’t cry Kagome…” 

“But you still like Kikyo more!  After she tried to kill you like how many times and I had to save you from her!”  She yells at him and gets off his lap, stumbling to run away.  “You still want her!” 

“Inuyasha what are young doing to Kagome?!” Yells Miroku and Sango. 

“Nothing!”  He growls, “Mind your own damn business.”  As he rushes after Kagome. 

 

Despite having a hard time walking, let alone running she’s moving at a quick pace but not enough to get away from him.  He catches her in the courtyard near the entrance and grabs her wrist.  “Kagome where do you think you are going?!” 

“To get away from you!”  She’s screaming, crying, shaking… rambling.  “I can’t believe I’m in love with someone who doesn’t want me back so I’m gonna find someone who does.”  Pulling away desperately, he keeps a firm hold on her wrist.  “Let me go Inuyasha!”  Liquid is pouring from her tear ducts.  “Hojo keeps asking me out on dates!  Kouga tells me he loves me and wants me to be his woman even after I told him I was with you!  You!  Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered, maybe I should just pick one of them since you don’t want me!  Yet you keep driving them away, why the hell do you act so jealous if you don’t want me!  Is it a pride thing?!  You can’t make up your damn mind so I have to suffer for it?!”

Inuyasha is taken aback at this outburst of raw emotions.  While he considered Hojo a minor inconvenience, the mere mention of Koga’s infatuation usually sends him into a rage, but the Hanyo had stopped listening once she uttered just the first few words.  “You love me?”  was all he kept hearing in his head.

“I didn’t say that!” 

“You just did!” 

She stops crying and looks at him surprised, “I did?” 

 _Face palm_ , “and you call me the idiot.” 

She starts crying harder.  “Don’t call me an idiot!”

“Damn it!”  Wrapping her into a tight hug, “I never said I still wanted Kikyo back…” he pulls her head to his chest and leans his against her own.        

Through her sniffles, “But You didn’t respond to my question so that means you do.” 

“Kagome please, I don’t.  Wouldn’t I be with her right now if I did?” 

“You can’t, she’s technically dead.” 

“But if I had truly wanted to be with her she could have taken me to hell with her…  You know what stopped me right?” 

“No,” she sniffles again. 

“You did, don’t you remember?” 

“All I did was call out your name.” 

“The fact you could break her spell on me should tell you the power you hold over me Kagome.”

She forces her head away from his chest glaring daggers at him, “But you kissed her!”

“She kissed me.” Inuyasha uses all his reserves to stay the calm force of the moment.

“You didn’t stop her!”

“Kagome…  is that really what happened?”  Still no response.  “You know she put me under a spell, the very one you broke.”

“I-I…” she’s shaking and averting her eyes now.  “No!  That was after the kiss!”

“Okay fine, I did kiss her back is that what you wanna hear?” he lifts her chin back up so he can look into her big bright eyes.  “But then I rushed to your side as soon as I saw you, doesn’t that tell you something?  Even Kikyo realized how I felt about you!”

“But…”

“And when we got caught by Kikyo and Naraku’s Illusion trap, yes it was first her that I saw but then the reason I could break free of the dream was you, I thought of you and saw you!  And wanted to protect you!”

Eyes expanding.  “Inuyasha…”

“I asked you that time what she did to you.  I know she hurt you but you didn’t want to tell me, why?  You were wondering who I would chose weren’t you?  That if she was trying to kill you, would I stop her…”  he sighs, “I feel guilty that she’s dead because of me and that’s why I feel like I need to protect her too, but if I had to choose, I’d pick to save you.”

“I’m sorry…” she hangs her head.  Her mind is spinning from the alcohol and his confession.  _Sigh_ , and slumps in his arms exhausted, “You just drive me crazy Inuyasha.”

He chuckles, “That might be true, but you’re a handful too sometimes.”  Picking her up in his arms, “Come on, let’s get you back to the room, you’re tired.”  Once up in his strong hold, with her head buried against his chest, the gentle rocking motion along with his steps lull her asleep.  He smiles at the inebriated girl, _‘But she’s my drunk girl.’_

 

When he arrives at the room he uses his foot to open and close the door, the lights are off and the other pair are asleep already so he tries to put her down on her futon.  She whines and tightens her grip on his neck unwilling to let him get away this time.  So instead he sits down with his back against the wall and she settles down in his arms again.  Running his fingers lightly through her hair he kisses her forehead.  “Goodnight my love.” eliciting a smile from the beauty.


End file.
